Strange Visitors
by alynwa
Summary: Written for the Song Story Challenge on LJ. The prompt is ABBA's "The Visitors." The lyrics are after the story.


Her doorbell rang; a weird, otherworldly sound that raised the hairs on the nape of her neck because she knew who was behind her door. It was them. None of her friends would dare come to her door without calling first. But _they_ would. _If I don't answer the door, they'll go away._

She was cowering in the farthest corner of her bedroom closet, gun in hand, praying they would give up and leave. Just when she thought that was what they had done, she heard the voices. _Oh my God, they're in my_ house! _They must have picked the lock!_

She couldn't make out what the voices were saying, but it was clear that there was more than one. She could tell that they were searching. For her. A thump just outside her bedroom door alerted her that they were getting closer. The panic that she had been holding at bay successfully was starting to slip her grasp and take control. Her breathing was quickening; she was starting to pant. She silently took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to regain the upper hand against the fear, knowing she was losing it, knowing she was cracking.

Oddly enough, there's that sound again that for some reason, she recognizes as her doorbell, but it's not her doorbell. _More are coming! Are they going to take my furniture, my books, my paintings?_ Me?

She clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream when she realized the voices are now right outside the closet where she is hiding. She almost faints, but catches herself by inhaling deeply of the mothballs she has stashed in the corners.

The closet's door handle began to turn slowly and she raised her gun to fire, but the face (if that is what you could call it) she saw caused her to scramble away as if she were trying to become part of the wall itself. Suddenly, she felt herself falling…

"Ouch!" she yelped as her eyes flew open. Instead of her bedroom closet, she was lying on the floor in front of her couch. Staring at her from across the room was Illya. "What happened?"

The Russian was sitting in her easy chair with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. "We were watching movies when you fell asleep. I put your legs up and I moved here. You just started moaning and then, you fell off the couch. Are you all right?"

She opened her mouth to answer just as an eerie sound emanated from the TV. "I'm fine. What is that bizarre sound? What are you watching?"

"You have been asleep for awhile. I have been looking at science fiction movies: 'Them,' 'Forbidden Planet' and now, 'The Thing.' That 'bizarre sound' is from a musical instrument called a Theremin. It seems to very popular for this movie genre to utilize Theremin in the soundtrack."

"Ugh, my mind utilized it as the soundtrack of my nightmare! There were _aliens_ in here!"

"Aliens? Not THRUSH?"

"Oh, Darling. I would have preferred dreaming about THRUSH; I was scared beyond belief. The one that was reaching for me, that _face_ …" She stopped speaking and hugged herself.

Illya put the bowl down and went to help her back up onto the sofa. He draped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Would you like for me to stay over to protect you in case the aliens return?"

She kissed him quickly on the lips. "I would love it, Illya, but on one condition."

An eyebrow disappeared under his blond bangs. "And that would be?"

"That we change the channel. No more science fiction or horror pictures tonight!"

He smiled and reached for the TV Guide. "I am sure we will be able to find something."

"You're so good to me, Darling."

 **"The Visitors"**

I hear the door-bell ring and suddenly the panic takes me  
The sound so ominously tearing through the silence  
I cannot move, I'm standing  
Numb and frozen  
Among the things I love so dearly  
The books, the paintings and the furniture  
Help me...

The signal's sounding once again and someone tries the doorknob  
None of my friends would be so stupidly impatient  
And they don't dare to come here  
Anymore now  
But how I loved our secret meetings  
We talked and talked in quiet voices  
Smiling...

Now I hear them moving  
Muffled noises coming through the door  
I feel I'm  
Crackin' up  
Voices growing louder, irritation building  
And I'm close to fainting  
Crackin' up  
They must know by now I'm in here trembling  
In a terror evergrowing  
Crackin' up  
My whole world is falling, going crazy  
There is no escaping now, I'm  
Crackin' up

These walls have witnessed all the anguish of humiliation  
And seen the hope of freedom glow in shining faces  
And now they've come to take me  
Come to break me  
And yet it isn't unexpected  
I have been waiting for these visitors  
Help me...  
Now I hear them moving  
Muffled noises coming through the door  
I feel I'm  
Crackin' up  
Voices growing louder, irritation building  
And I'm close to fainting  
Crackin' up  
They must know by now I'm in here trembling  
In a terror evergrowing  
Crackin' up  
My whole world is falling, going crazy  
There is no escaping now, I'm  
Crackin' up

Now I hear them moving  
Muffled noises coming through the door  
I feel I'm  
Crackin' up  
Voices growing louder, irritation building  
And I'm close to fainting  
Crackin' up  
(I have been waiting for these visitors)  
They must know by now I'm in here trembling  
In a terror evergrowing  
Crackin' up  
(I have been waiting for these visitors)  
My whole world is falling, going crazy  
There is no escaping now, I'm  
Crackin' up  
(I have been waiting for these visitors)  
Now I hear them moving  
Muffled noises coming through the door  
I feel I'm  
Crackin' up  
(I have been waiting for these visitors)  
Voices growing louder, irritation building  
And I'm close to fainting  
Crackin' up  
(I have been waiting for these visitors)  
They must know by now I'm in here trembling  
In a terror evergrowing  
Crackin' up  
(I have been waiting for these visitors)  
My whole world is falling, going crazy  
There is no escaping now, I'm  
Crackin' up 


End file.
